Neona and Chief Black
by twilight85fan
Summary: Chief Jacob Black was happy dating and bedding women until Neona. She rocks his world but some people don't like it. Follow them to see their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey! I'm glad you are checking out my story and hope you like it. If you do, please be a sweetheart and follow/favourite or review.

Disclaimer: This story is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and OCs belong to me. Resemblance to any person/story is purely coincidental and unintended.

Better to be safe than sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Embry rang the doorbell while Jacob stood to the side and waited for someone to open the door so he could proceed with his date.

They were going on a double date; Embry with his imprint, Mia and Jacob with the elder sister of Embry's imprint, Carol.

Lately, they had both been busy with their work and hadn't had a chance to catch up. When Embry imprinted and had spent almost a month stalling before he manned up and asked her out. Her older sister, Carol didn't waste any time in asking Mia to hook her up with Jacob.

With very little insistence, he had agreed 'coz why the fuck not when he already knew that all Carol was looking for was a good bangin'.

He could do that. It was relationships he sucked at.

Light footsteps could be heard and it pulled Jake out of his thoughts. Jacob couldn't recognize them or the smell of the person who seemed to be coming to open the door. It sounded like someone was skipping to the door.

Without realizing, Jacob had moved to just behind Embry to get a good look at the person.

* * *

Neona opened the door to see two huge men staring back at her. One she recognized easily. It was Embry, her elder sister, Mia's boyfriend, but the other she was sure she hadn't met.

Jacob took one look at her and that was it. He knew instantly that she was it as soon as his world, his gravity shifted. He inhaled sharply as their eyes met and knew they would be his favourite pair. Her amber eyes were all he would ever need. _She_ was all he would ever need; his happily after, his one and only, his mate.

Embry cleared his throat loudly. Of course he knew what had happened but the shit was about to hit the fan. _He_ knew who this girl was and he knew how things were about to go downhill for Jacob. This was the youngest of the Townsend sisters and Jacob had imprinted on her but he was supposed to go out with the eldest, Carol.

"Neo, are they here?"

Neona snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat as she blushed deeply and felt the heat rise in her face. She had been staring. She felt a little light headed for some reason.

"Uhh..Hi! You are Embry, right?" Her voice sounded high pitched as she tried to control whatever was happening to her. Maybe she was coming down with flu.

"Yeah. Neo, right?" Embry said unnecessarily even though he knew exactly who she was. Mia always talked about her. Neo was kind of her favourite human and Embry found it adorable how affectionate she was towards her lil' sister.

Neona nodded, a bit too much.

"Neo, you better stop if you don't want your head popping off." Mia chuckled as she came down the stairs.

Neona looked at her sister embarrassed before offering a dimpled smile and moving away from the door to allow them to enter.

Embry went straight to Mia, kissing her soundly.

Jacob's hand brushed against Neo's as he entered and they both felt their skin tingling and the spark that only a soul mate's touch can create, as cliché as it is.

Neo's skin heated up even more as she felt goose bumps rise. She looked up to see that the other guy had paused in front of her.

His brown eyes were so intense; they drew her in. She moved closer to him unknowingly.

Mia caught her breathe after the intense kisses that Embry showered on her only to become breathless again; this time with rage.

"Is that...did he..how..What the...NO!"

Neona jumped back slightly as Mia screamed; her connection with the big guy broken.

Mia came straight in front of her and blocked Jacob's view of her.

Jacob growled lowly in the back of his throat.

"Jacob.." Embry said in a warning tone.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Carol came sauntering down the stairs. She had inherited their dad's height and stood tall at five eleven. She was an aspiring model; had even managed to bag a few small assignments. Now she was dating this smoking hot guy. Life was good.

Neo was the only one to look up at Carol while Mia, Embry and Jacob were engaged in a staring match. Jacob was pissed. How dare she block his view of his girl?

"Jacob?" Carol was confused as to why Neo was unusually quiet while Mia seemed upset. Maybe the guys had scared her.

Everyone now turned to look at Carol and cringed. Her clothes were way too short for a small town.

Jacob who had liked that about her suddenly felt disgusted.

Neo cleared her throat as she moved around Mia to go to the kitchen. Her throat was so dry.

"Hey, Neo, lock up carefully, OK? And dad is probably going to be late and so are we." Carol said as she moved to grab Jacob's arm.

Neo paused on her way and looked back just in time to see Carol kissing the corner of Jacob's mouth. She cringed. She felt like she would throw up.

Jacob cringed too. He felt like he had been dirtied although he had done far worse things for a simple kiss to "dirty'' him; guess it was the imprint.

Mia huffed angrily as she saw the effect the simple kiss had on her sister. This was going to be hell. She moved into the kitchen.

"Be careful, OK? And if you feel uncomfortable or lonely or anything just give me a call and I'll be back." Mia looked into her sister's eyes and said solemnly.

Neo smiled fondly at her and nodded.

"OK" Mia kissed her sister's forehead and hugged her. She was too young to be thrust into all this and that too with Jacob. Why couldn't it have been Colin? He was a sweet guy or even Brady? She knew he boasted a lot but the guy had yet to pop a cherry. But Jacob, she was sure even he didn't know how many girls he had been with.

Neona sipped on water as she heard some whispering.

"I _have_ to be with her." Jacob whispered to Embry who just rolled his eyes.

"And how do you see that happening considering you are going out with her sister?" Embry made a face as he felt the weight of that statement.

Jacob sucked in a breath.

"Oh shit! She is going to hate me. She hates me already, doesn't she? I'm going out with her sister!" He looked horrified.

Embry rubbed his forehead. All he wanted was some alone time with his awesome girl. She had accepted him after the initial confusion but it didn't last long but this was different. Neo would have to accept a lot for Jake and her to work.

* * *

If you'd like more, please leave a review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for the favourites and follows you guys!

Thanks for the reviews-

cliffdiving101- Thanks!

Brookeworm3- Thanks!

Here's more!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Neo felt a strange tugging in her chest as soon as her sisters and their dates were out of sight. She rubbed her chest and tried sipping on some water to calm down and make the feeling go away.

She decided on watching a movie before bed to pass time.

One hour later and she still had that strange feeling of something being clenched inside of her. She thought it best to turn in for the night. But she was out of luck it seemed because she couldn't get herself to calm down or for that tug to go away. She took some pain medicine. Maybe she pulled a muscle while cleaning the house or exercising.

Neo lay on her bed while staring at the ceiling. She couldn't relax or close her eyes. For some reason her sister's date kept popping in her mind. His face, such strong features, the jaw line, his dark lips, his eyes...those beautiful brown eyes. She didn't think she had ever met a guy with more expressive eyes.

He was built like a tree though. Like a really big tree with corded muscles and veins visible plainly. He _had_ to be nearly seven feet!

He too had been curious when he met her and then it quickly turned to surprise or shocked amazement and then something else she couldn't quite place. But she remembered when their hands touched; the spark, the feel of calloused skin which seemed to burn her in spite of the cool temperature around them.

Neo shook her head. That guy was obviously older and looking to date older and really attractive girls like her sister, Carol. She didn't hold a candle to her. Carol was everything a guy could ever want. She was very attractive, she did well as a model, could cook decently when she tried. She was perfect.

Neo? Not so much. She was a mix of her parents and grandparents. She got her father's nose, her mom's wide eyes and amber colour from her maternal grandmother and dark brown hair from her grandpa, dad's side and she wasn't too short or very tall. She considered herself very mediocre when she saw how attractive her family was.

Mia was very tom boyish yet maintained that feminine quality about her which had always attracted attention. She had the same pretty brown eyes that Carol and she shared with their mother. They were a year apart but quite different in their ways. Since Neona was the youngest she had always felt kind of left out and a little deprived since their mom had left them when she was really young but the other two girls had more time with her.

Mia always tried to make up for the loss but there was only so much she could do since she was also young and had school, college and now her job to concentrate on but Neo couldn't complain. Her father and sisters did try to make her feel special and cherished.

Neo heard the front door open and thought her father was home. She looked at the clock and saw it was 10:42 pm. He was later than usual. He tried his best to make it home for dinner. However, lately he had been missing dinner time because he knew that his two daughters would be out and the one who was at home, Neo, would be sleeping or reading.

She waited a while trying to decide whether to go greet him or try and sleep but before she could make that decision, she heard her sister, Carol's voice.

She seemed upset. Neo's brows' furrowed. What could have upset her? She had seemed pretty enthused.

She tried to eavesdrop but all she heard were hushed, agitated whispers.

* * *

Jacob knew the date he had been kind of looking forward to was going to be a disaster. The eyes that he looked into were brown and boring not the enchanting amber ones. Candy was too tall and too scantily dressed and extremely made up. He liked the way his Neona had dressed. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and just some cute socks. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she seemed relaxed. There wasn't a trace of make up on her face and she was beautiful. Not caked up and artificial.

Embry and Mia decided to enjoy themselves in spite of the situation. Time was precious for the wolves and their mates. With patrolling and their work, they didn't have quite as much time as they wanted with their mates.

Mia had been anxious and upset at first but Embry had managed to calm her with his sweet kisses and calm touch and sweet nothings he whispered in her ears. She was soon blushing and gigging and enjoying herself.

Candy did everything right. Everything that Jacob would have expected from a hot date pre imprinting. She sat really close to him, tried touching him in places that would heat things up and she sent him flirty glances all along, going as far as to suck on her food in an erotic manner in the hopes of getting Jacob riled up but he remained stoic and it pissed her off, not that Jacob gave two shits about it.

He was too enthralled in the thoughts of the sweet girl who was his world now. He sighed. How he wished she was the one with him right then. The date would have been perfect. He knew that Mia was closer to her than Candy due to the wolf link and Embry's thoughts. Everyone would have been happy and enjoying themselves.

All in all, Embry was the only one who was completely satisfied with the date. Carol was pissed, Mia gave Jacob the occasional stink eye and Jacob was too lost in his thoughts to actually care what was going on.

The ride home wasn't any better. Jake had taken to driving and Mia had pulled Carol to the backseat before she could plant her ass in the passenger seat. Embry sulked about riding shotgun for probably the first time ever.

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks for all the likes and favorites.

Thanks to Brookeworm3 for the review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

As expected, Neona was extremely out of it the next morning. She had barely managed to sleep. Enchanting eyes and everything attached to it made its appearance one too many times in her mind for her to ignore.

She did some yoga poses and meditation to calm down but that didn't help and now she was sleep bereft, cranky and her muscles hurt.

She trudged down for breakfast before she had to leave for her interview.

"Hey pumpkin! You're up early!" Her dad smiled at her while pouring himself some more coffee.

"Morning, dad. Couldn't sleep properly." She sat down after kissing his cheek.

He frowned. "Why don't you stay home?"

Neona shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Nothing a hot shower and some good breakfast can't fix."

Her dad nodded before resuming reading the paper.

She was in the middle of finishing up when Mia came rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, dad, Neo." She dropped kisses at both of their cheeks before sitting down and pouring some coffee.

Both acknowledged her wish but Neo kept glancing at her.

She was itching to know what happened on their date, particularly, Carol's.

She frowned when she realized just how much she wanted to know but pinned it to being curious.

Mia caught on of her stares and smirked. Neo was known for her curious nature which usually ended up in trouble for her but that never did deter her.

When their father had excused himself to his bedroom did Neona open her mouth.

"How was your date?" She asked while looking at her toast as if it was extremely interesting.

Mia knew her too well to fall for it but she played along anyways.

"Awesome as always. Embry is….something else."

"That's nice." She frowned. "What about Carol?"

"You should ask her about it." Mia said giggling.

"Ask me what?"

Both the sisters looked up to see Carol walk into the kitchen. She looked flawless as usual even in pyjamas.

"How was your date?" Neo asked.

Carol scowled while helping herself to some water and an apple.

"The worst I have had in _years._ "

Mia giggled while Neo frowned.

"Why? Did he do something to upset you?"

"Something?! He couldn't even remember my name! Kept calling me _Candy_! Do I look like a "Candy" person?" Carol asked pissed.

Mia couldn't hold her laughter in any more. To her Carol _was_ a "Candy" person.

Neona's eyes grew large. Nobody should insult their date like that! The nerve!

"Whatever. I'm willing to forgive him and give him one more chance but only if he _begs_." She said flipping her fake blonde hair.

Mia rolled her eyes. As if! Jacob wasn't even going to look at her any more.

"Neo, shouldn't you be getting ready for the interview?"

Neo was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the time.

"Shit!" She ran up to shower and leave quickly before she missed her chance to do what she loved.

Hot scalding water may force the thoughts of a very handsome man right out of her. Or kindle the already burning flame into an inferno?

When she hurried down she heard voices. She slowed down so as to not embarrass herself by falling face first. But she had to hurry if she wanted to make it in time for a possible client.

She froze as soon as her eyes landed on the _guests_.

* * *

Jacob was angst-y and wanted nothing more than to see her again if only to know her reaction to him and their situation.

Embry scoffed." It is only _your_ situation. She doesn't even know what's going on!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "We have to go there. I know you want to see Mia as well."

"No shit, Sherlock! Of course I want to see her but I'm not sure if you should come along."

"Come on! Isn't there a bro code for this kind of situation?" Jacob was one step away from begging. He didn't want to turn up there all by himself. It would be hard to explain his presence there.

Embry sighed. He knew Jacob did have enough stupid in him to actually follow through with his thought and turn up alone at the Townsend household. That wouldn't end well and he did not want his imprint to get into trouble. And so they made their way home to freshen up before joining to head over to their girls.

Mia had been pleasantly surprised to see Embry but had frowned almost immediately because usually he called or texted to let her know he was coming. And sure enough, she knew what had happened when she saw Jacob standing behind him awkwardly.

"Hi, Mia."

"Hello, Jacob. I take it you enjoyed your date and are here for Carol? Wait a minute she is right here, let me call her for you." Mia turned to actually call Carol but Jacob had looked at Embry and nudged him hard enough to get his point across.

"Eh..erm..babe, you know he isn't here to see Carol."

"Well I'm not about to let him see anybody else." Mia said as she crossed her arms.

"Come on, babe. We don't really have the time. You have to get to work and so do I. And Neona will be leaving soon too right?"

Embry kissed her nose and ran his hands over her arms calming her down instantly.

"You owe us!" Mia said before moving aside to let them both in.

Carol was just throwing away her apple core when she saw Embry and Mia come in…followed by Jacob.

She smirked. Couldn't keep away, could he?


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hey! sorry for the long wait.

Thanks to all who have followed and favourited this story and the reviewers.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Jacob could smell and feel her as soon as he entered. She had been in the kitchen recently and he could make out that she was upstairs. Her bedroom must be there. Her scent lingered and it tugged on the invisible string that connected them. He _had_ to see her.

Carol frowned when she saw Jacob glancing upstairs instead of at her. Mia and Embry exchanged glances. Jacob and Neona were in for a ton of shit from Carol.

"Hi, Embry, how have you been?" Carol asked with fake sweetness.

"Good. Thanks."

She nodded before glaring at Jacob.

"Morning, Jacob….Jacob? Jacob!" Carol glanced up to see Neona at the bottom of the stairs staring wide eyed at Jacob. She frowned.

"Neona, aren't you getting late? This is your one good chance at employment." Carol emphasized to let Jacob know she was unemployed at the moment and would mooch off him if he so much as thought about her.

Neona's mouth snapped shut before she nodded and adjusted the strap of her handbag and averted her eyes. She swallowed trying to lubricate her suddenly dry throat. She felt the burn of embarrassment down to the pit of her stomach.

She offered a small smile to Embry before glancing at _him_ nervously before deciding to nod to him as well and hurrying out.

"Neo! Wait I'll drive you!" Mia came rushing out while zipping up her hoodie.

"Nah, I'll just walk. It'll warm me up." She said with a smile, hoping her lie wouldn't be caught. She was hoping the walk would cool her down. She felt hot suddenly and what was with this pull again? Man, it was like an invisible rope had been tied around her chest. But where was its other end?

"I can give her a ride." Jacob said eagerly.

"Sure you can." Mia muttered angrily under her breath. The wolves heard her alright.

Carol who had come to see what was going on frowned again. What the hell?

"Err.." Mia was at a loss for words, polite ones anyways. She could already see the slightly confused and very upset expression Carol wore. This would not go down well.

Without waiting for an answer, Jacob was jogging towards her only to see that she was already turning the corner of the street.

He quickly got into his SUV and sped towards her.

Mia and Embry decided to head to her room before leaving for work not paying heed to Carol who was seething.

Neona was walking at a good pace and she felt her skin begin to cool down although the tug was still present.

Her ears perked up as she heard a vehicle slow down beside her.

"Hey, come on in. I'll drop you off."

She looked into the eyes that had haunted her night and hesitated only a little before getting in.

Jacob smiled big but then mentally face palmed. He should have gotten out to open the door for her.

She smiled a little when she saw him looking her way.

Jacob relaxed. It wasn't so bad.

She gave him the address to Mrs. Thompsons place.

They didn't say anything for a while and Neo noticed how slow he was driving. Her destination wasn't far off. She should have been close to it by now. She let her thoughts wander.

Jacob noticed her deep in thought and frowned. What was she thinking? He wanted to know but didn't want to come off as nosy or intruding. As it is he was driving extra slow to make their time together last. He was sure she must have noticed.

"What's the interview for?" he finally broke the silence.

"Err…It's…I'm a personal chef or trying to get there." She spared him just a glance while shrugging.

"huh uh"

Neo blinked before looking at him. He seemed a bit troubled.

"Is..is that a problem?"

"What? No..no..I was just wondering what that is all about." Jacob glanced at her with a smiled and Neo breath hitched a little.

"Get a grip…don't be stupid." Neo muttered to herself while looking away and out of the window.

"What?" Jacob asked brow frowned.

"Huh? Ahh..nothing… just…it's rather cold for this time of the month, isn't it?"

"Yeah"

Before any more awkwardness could make them feel weird, they arrived at her destination.

Jacob's face fell.

He watched her get out.

"Thanks for the ride, Jackson." Neona smirked before walking away.

"It's OK…wait..my.." Jacob frowned before looking at her smirk and letting out a hearty laugh. He knew what she just did there. Embry had chided him after their date that he kept forgetting his date's name; Clara wasn't Candy.

He looked at the gates trying to get one last glimpse of her before driving off.

He saw her with a girl chatting away as she swung her arm over the shorter girl's shoulder and moved inside the house.

He smiled feeling happy although the tug had lessened it smarted a little now as she got further away. He sighed before driving home to get some sleep before going to work.

* * *

Neo was rather proud of the little stunt she pulled. She was sure he was wondering what happened.

She frowned and her steps slowed as the pull in her chest caught her attention once again.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. She could have sworn it went away.

"Neo!"

Neona's attention was demanded by her new friend, Amy. She had met her at the cute little dress shop in La Push and they had gotten along quickly. It was then she had learnt that Amy's grandmother lived alone and could use help cooking and Neona couldn't believe her luck.

Amy had promised to call her back once she talked to Mrs. Thompson and she had. The "interview" was more like a sampling of all the good stuff she could cook.

They chatted about random things while she worked but Neo rubbed her chest discretely. Hopefully the day would get better.

Seemed today was not the day her wishes would be granted.

The ache continued throughout her time with the Thompsons and she felt uncomfortable. Wanting nothing more than to get home and curl up with some hot chocolate, good music and a good view of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story.

Thanks to the reviewers-

BlackRose6270, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, Twin68 (It is so nice to hear from you! I hope you have been well and how are your daughters? I hope they are good too. )

* * *

Chapter 5

Neo came home with a frown. Her chest hurt and she was pissed. There was a guy who kept coming onto her even though she ignored him. Amy told her all about the neighborhood player, Aaron Sanders. He had the whole 'fuck and chuck' thing down pat. Still he had the female population swooning over him. Obviously these kind of people fed on it and the one person who did not seem affected came to the limelight. Neo knew this would soon become a game to him if she wasn't careful. Hell, it would be a game to him no matter what.

The house was empty since everyone was still at work. She decided to eat before taking a nap.

The alarm on her phone went off indicating it was 4:45 pm already. She freshened up and decided to have some coffee to wake herself up before doing some stretching and yoga. It always calmed her down.

Once she was sufficiently nimble and feeling relaxed, she decided to head out and explore a little on her own. She had been out with her sisters and dad before of course but those were runs to the store or the occasional dinner at some quaint restaurant. She had yet to go to the beach and around La Push.

She knew she'd have to walk since she shared a car with Mia for now. Everyone else had their own. She still had to get one. She wasn't a real good driver so she wasn't in a hurry and it did help that the town was small enough to walk through.

As soon as she was out of the house, she felt eyes on her and as is usually the case, she couldn't see anyone but couldn't shake the feeling either.

The beach had just begun to come into sight and she sighed with relief. At least she didn't get lost. That would have been embarrassing.

She took off her shoes when she saw sand and buried her toes in even as she walked. It was cold but she relished it.

There were just a handful of other people there. Neo smiled as she passed them.

"Hey! Are you Neona? Mia's sister?"

Neo turned to look at the woman who had addressed her. She was an attractive woman and would have been a bombshell without her scars but they somehow seemed to add to her character. She did do a good job of hiding them with her hair cut in layers but the wind was blowing and pushing it back so they became visible.

"Yes, I am. You are?"

"Emily Uley." She smiled big and offered her hand.

Neo immediately returned the smile and grasped her hand to shake.

She had heard of her. Mia had talked about all of Embry's friends and Sam Uley was one of them. He and his wife lived in La Push and all their "pack" of friends gathered there for their get togethers. Mia had been to some of them if she remembered correctly.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard about you from my sister and all good stuff." Neo smiled as she watched the woman let out a small laugh.

"Good to know. Mia mentioned you are a chef, a personal chef. How's that going?"

Neo shrugged. "I just have Mrs. Thompson right now but I'm looking forward to the opportunities around here. I hear there are quite a few elderly people who could use my services."

Emily nodded. "That's sadly true. Most of the kids have to head out for college and better jobs so that leaves them behind."

"Hey, I know! I could place an ad for you in my paper!" A girl about Mia's age said excitedly.

"You work for a paper?"

"I _own_ it!"

"She's Kim. She started the La Push Gazette but I know people from Forks also buy it if only for the gossip." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Kim gasps "I do _not_ publish gossip!"

"Oh come one! It's what sells the paper in the first place." Another girl comes up with a guy at her side and Neo can't help but wonder what was it about La Push that made the guys so yummy.

"This is Claire and her husband, Quil. She works for the paper."

"Hi, I'm Neo." They shook hands.

They chatted about various things and not long after were joined by Jared, who was Kim's husband and a couple of more guys.

The guys roughhoused while the girls chatted.

Soon it was time to part though. Neo did agree to take Kim up on her offer and place an ad.

After goodbyes had been said, Emily embraced her and the warmth she exuded surprised her.

"I think I may require your services soon. I cook fine but there is so much to cook that I get tired easily, bored too but don't tell the guys I said that." She said as if planning a conspiracy.

"Heard ya!"

Neo grinned at some of the guys who said that. It was cool how open and warm they seemed to be. No wonder Mia loved them.

She nodded at Emily and smiled at Kim who pulled her in a hug too and said," welcome to the pack".

That made Neona smile so big her cheeks hurt. It felt good to belong.

She made it home with the silly grin on her face, still feeling the eyes but paid it no heed.

* * *

One of the wolves phased and ran to his tree where he had placed his clothes and phone.

He dialed the number he had been asked to call as soon as she settled at home.

"She's in the pack." He grinned in the phone.

Jake smiled in satisfaction. He had assigned one of the younger ones of the pack for protection detail of his precious Neona and he was to inform him if she happened to meet the girls and make friends.

Seemed like things were looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story. Thanks to Twin68 for your review and you must be such a proud mum! All the best to your girls and best wishes to you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6-

"Would you like some tea Grace?"

"Sure darling, with two sugars please." Mrs. Thompson aka Grace smiled as she sat in her rocking chair knitting.

Neo smiled at the woman she had come to really like. They chatted like old friends and she really liked that.

Things were going well for her. She had got her company registered under, Epicurean Delights with copyrights in place and all.

Emily had called her and informed that she had a client for her and he would love to meet her around three in the afternoon.

Neo was excited. Her business really could go well around here which would give her an opportunity to be close to her dad and sisters.

She knew Mia wasn't going to leave Forks and La Push as long as Embry was there. Her sister was loyal and dedicated to a fault.

Things seemed to be going really well between them and she had very little doubt that they would be getting hitched soon. Mia's marketing job at a startup in Port Angeles was going well. She loved her work and her personal life was pretty swell too, touchwood, Neo thought.

She sighed when she thought about Carol and couldn't help but wonder if Jacob and she had gone out for another date. Had she asked him out? Had he?

Carol wasn't one to reign herself in once she decided what she wanted. Actually they were probably all like that but so far Mia and Neo had gone after education and career with the same enthusiasm and attitude that Carol seemed to apply to the men in her life.

Sure she was focused on her career but getting people to be with her or pay her more attention became a game to her. One she wouldn't quit until she got what she wanted.

That, of course, had earned a couple of enemies and frenemies.

The ringing of her cellphone brought her out of her thoughts. It was just her alarm though. She should move now if she wanted to reach her next potential client's home on time.

She said her goodbyes as she got Grace settled with her tea, her dinner already placed in the fridge for her to heat up and eat.

Neona entered the address sent to her by Emily in the map application and followed directions to reach her destination.

She was engrossed in her thoughts when she heard a police siren and a cruiser drew up to her.

She jumped nearly a feet and laid her palm on her chest to control her thumping heart.

"Hey there, Neo!"

She glared at smug looking Embry.

"Why did you do that? I could have had a heart attack or something!"

Embry chuckled." Don't think so but if it makes a difference, I was only doing my duty."

"What duty? Scaring the citizens isn't part of your duty!" She huffed.

Embry was with Forks Police Department. He was a detective. Had earned his batch about two years ago.

He grinned again. "Actually you were engrossed in your phone and I thought you might bump into the pole right there." He pointed forward and Neo realized she really might have bumped into it.

"Thanks, I guess." She said reluctantly.

"No problem. Anywhere I can drop you, ma'am?"

"Nah, I'm close."

"Where you headed?"

"To a client's place."

"Who?"

"Billy Black." She huffed out a frustrated breath. Some people really grew into their jobs.

The cruiser stopped with a screech and she looked at him with mild irritation.

"Come sit. I'm headed there." He motioned to the passenger seat.

"Why? Is something wrong?" She settled into the seat and buckled up. Didn't really like riding in a cop car but she had a feeling he wouldn't let it go.

"Oh no, nothing at all." He looked too smug for her liking but she knew he wasn't going to give so she sighed and closed her eyes as she waited to reach Mr. Black.

They didn't talk any more but just five minutes or maybe less later the cruiser stopped and she opened her eyes to a quaint looking home. It was painted a rustic red with white shutters. There was a garage next to it.

They got out and Embry marched up to the door and walked right in. Neo gaped after him.

She hesitated on the doorstep when she heard whispering.

"Come right in, Neo." Embry called.

She hesitatingly took a step inside. The house was deceptively bigger than it looked from the outside. It seemed cozy and warm.

Before she could take a look around, a man rolled over in a wheelchair followed by a grinning Embry.

"Don't worry, sugar. I put in a good word for ya." He grinned at her and she decided he was going to be like that annoying brother you liked but couldn't help but want to throttle.

Billy grunted. "She doesn't _need_ a good word from you, Em. Emily called and Grace has been all praises for her."

He smiled warmly at Neo and she felt calmer.

"Billy Black"

"Neo Townsend"

They shook hands and Billy motioned for her to take a seat.

"How're you liking it here?"

"It's really nice. I always liked small towns, never been a city girl." She smiled and accepted the coke Embry offered her as he passed a beer to Billy and took a coke himself.

"That's unusual but good to hear. Kids nowadays all head up to the big cities." He said remorsefully.

Neo's heart clenched a little. Something had happened there alright.

Embry left soon after looking as smug as the cat that got the canary.

Billy and Neo decided on the time and diet that he had to follow since he was a diabetic.

Neo started working on his meal with what was in the fridge after asking his permission to go grocery shopping for him.

She was almost finished when the doorbell rang and she waved her hand in a gesture for Billy to hold his fort in front of his t.v. while she got the door.

She opened the door with a half smile, thinking about how easily she fit in here.

Her eyes bugged out when she saw the person at the other end.

Her sister's date and the current star of her dreams- Jacob.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! If you are following this story please review and leave your thoughts. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all! Yes, I am still alive and kicking :) Here's a new chapter. I hope you'll like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7-

Jake watched her eyes widen and then the way she eye fucked him. There really were no other words to describe the way she looked him over; ogling him and licking her lips which caused his cock to twitch and bulge.

He was in his uniform and obviously all the talk about women liking their men in it was not idle talk. But she needed to stop looking at him like that if she didn't want him push her against the door and cradle her ass and take her hard and fast right in his childhood home.

Childhood home…that stopped him short. What _was_ she doing there?

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked first"

Jake smiled at the irritated look on her face when they spoke the first two sentences at the same time.

Neither of them had to answer first though as Billy rolled up to them.

"Jake! How are you, son?"

Neona looked stunned.

He saw as she slowly looked over the living room again and noticed the pictures; it seemed for the first time.

He knew the exact moment when realization dawned on her.

Jacob was grinning like crazy unaware that Billy was watching, his own amusement rising.

"You're his son."

Neo turned to Billy pointing an accusing finger," and you're his dad."

"Guilty as charged!" Billy put up his hands in mock surrender, loving every second of this.

Neo looked almost ashamed immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's all good, sweets. Come on now, why don't you bring my son here a cold beer while I get him situated."

Neo hurried away, thankful for the respite and I gave dad a questioning look.

"She's my chef." He shrugged and took his position again, claiming the remote before Jake could grab it.

"Hmm..was Embry here?" Jake was sniffing the air knowing fully well.

"You know he was." Billy didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Jake nodded and settled in to relax some before he would have to head out again.

* * *

Good grief! How had she missed it?! There were pictures of Billy's kids all over the place and she had not seen them closely. But he had changed a lot since the pictures were taken. They were mostly all childhood pictures of Jacob and his two elder twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca.

The man she saw now was way too different from the boy she saw in them but the naughty smile, the smirk and the mischievous glint in the eyes was the same.

The uniform though…phew..it was her undoing! Any doubt that she had about crushing on him was swept away as soon as she saw him in his uniform. He was the Chief of Police no less!

He was every woman's dream come true. Sex on legs, ripped, burly, exquisite, rugged, M.A.N.L.Y., total eye candy and totally, completely fuckable. Yep, she could use all the adjectives she knew and still not describe him adequately. He was just that good.

She was feeling flustered and used the time in the kitchen to open the freezer and stick her head in to cool down. The heat moving all over her body was simmering and sizzling.

She groaned as quietly as possible. She was about to sin and it would be this man's fault. He was the forbidden fruit! The guy Carol was totally looking to hook up with. Once she made up her mind…

Neo sighed. "Who am I kidding? He probably already slept with her and they are going out again. Yep! You need to get your head in the game and not lose focus. You need to work hard and establish your business and not bother with all this…this…this guy stuff. It never ends well and with family involved…" She groaned again.

"Are you all right?"

Neo yelped as she turned around to find _him_ staring at her torn between amusement and concern.

"Nothing! I mean yeah..yes, I'm fine. Just getting late is all." Neo started grabbing things and stuffing them in cabinets or the fridge.

Lastly she grabbed a beer and thrust it in his hands. She offered him a tentative smile before turning to go to the living room to grab her purse and get out of there before she did something she regretted.

"Wait" Jacob grabbed her elbow and that small touch made her close her eyes and sigh, twenty percent relief he touched her, eighty percent frustration, it wasn't much.

"Neona, I just want you to know that I…I didn't..err..you know..I didn't.." Neo looked at him to see how nervous he looked almost the same boy she saw in the pictures.

"You didn't?" God! her voice sounded so small!

"Didn't what?"

"You know..do the deed, knock boots, do the nasty, hit a homerun?"

He let out a laugh before shaking his head "No, I did not."

"Good, that's good. I mean not if you wanted to but if you didn't want to then that's good..you know since you should never give in when you don't want to and all." Neo said as she played with her fingers.

He took her hands in his and watched as Neo's breath hitched.

"Well, I do want to but not with her."

"What and with whom?" She lifted her eyes to him and saw him looking at her intensely. It made breathing even more difficult.

"Oh, you know, I do want to get lucky, make babies with and copulate but not with her.." he cupped her face and lifted it to his, "with you".

Neo would only stare at him. Gradually she felt him getting blurry and black dots appearing in front of her.

He hugged her to his chest, running his hands over her hair and back.

"Breath, Neo."

With that reminder, Neo sucked in a much needed breath although that did _not_ calm her down. If anything her heart hammered even more erratically in her chest. She was sure he could hear it, probably see it too the way one can in the cartoons with it really popping out.

She was sure of one thing though, everything just got better but more complicated.

* * *

Thank you so much for being here and reading my story. Would you believe it if I told you I have the chapters written out but just couldn't post them for such a long time? Anywaysss..Am active again and hopefully will manage to finish this story. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for the likes and follows. Thanks Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and cliffdiving101 for your reviews.

Here's another chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Make babies?! He said he wanted to make babies? Whoa.. hold the horses now! Isn't that a bit much especially considering how he's met you like what…3 times?"

Neo had looked into her pretty friend's eyes and thought not for the first time if she had a made a mistake confiding in her. Amy was still a new friend but she was all Neo had and she really did want to tell somebody about what had happened.

A week had already passed since the incident and when Amy had come over from Portland for the weekend, Neo had spilled her guts.

In a week's time, Neo had managed to get more clients, more than she had originally thought she would and now she was stretched for time for herself.

She was crazy busy trying to keep up with everyone's demands, grocery shopping and their schedules. It was ironic how often she had missed her own meals simply to get in time to other people's homes to cook theirs.

She was happy though. Well, maybe not happy but content. She had what she wanted career wise but her encounter with Jacob..err…Chief Jacob…Chief Black had left her reeling in doubt and confusion.

She knew what she wanted but also that it would be improper for her to go after the guy who clearly had attracted her sister's attention. There had to be a written rule against it for sure.

What really bugged her though, was how often he crept into her thoughts uninvited but never unwanted. Their little interactions had left her wanting more. His light touch and that _one_ hug seemed to be all she could focus on. She was bordering on insanity and she knew it.

She tried her best to avoid him but he was the law and order and he patrolled diligently. He was also one of her client's son and it was almost impossible to avoid anyone in a small town. God knew she tried.

She _was_ suffering from a major case of masturbator's wrist and it was totally not cool.

She was lost counting her troubles when once more a car horn made her jump.

She turned to look at the smirking face of Mason Landon and sighed. One more trouble to write about in her ever growing list.

The town's notorious journalist had taken a liking to her and she loathed it. He seemed to find her when she didn't want to be found and it creeped her out. Not to mention, his smug and leery expressions made her feel…dirty.

"Can I give you a ride, sweet cheeks?"

Neona cringed at the nick name and his face.

"No, thank you. I'm almost there." She did not slow her steps.

"Come on, buttercup! You don't need the exercise; at least not this one."

Neo scrunched her nose at his insinuation.

"Would you like your teeth punched in here or at Kim's office?"

Neo turned to see a young man, of the same yummy local variety, looking at Mason with as much disgust as she felt.

"What do you want Danny boy?" Mason sneered at him.

"Kim wants you back at the office. Now." _Danny boy_ crossed his arms over his chest, mind you it was a very bare, very muscular chest.

"I was headed there anyway. See you later, sugarplum!" With that he speeded ahead.

The boy-man snorted. "He is sooo getting a speeding ticket."

Neo fidgeted, unsure of what do to now that her tormentor was gone.

"Thanks, you know, for scaring him off."

"It's my pleasure. I'm Dane." He extended his hand which wrapped hers in it completely.

"Neona."

"I know. You're Jake's Neo." He said with a wicked grin before dashing back into the woods. Apparently that _is_ where he had come from.

Ahmm…wow..so this day could still get weirder.

She shook her head as if to clear the whole incident and walked on.

Dane's words ringing in her ears and not helping her case any.

 _Jake's_ Neo.

* * *

"What's up, Boss man?" Embry sat down on a chair opposite Jake in his office, watching his best friend sulk.

"Nothing." He continued to look through his files.

"Neo didn't look at you today?" He joked and watched as Jake's expressions turned grim.

"She's avoiding me, has been for almost a week now." He frowned.

"Come on! It's only been a week and you haven't even tried to actively pursue her!"

"Oh for fuck's sake! That day at dad's I might as well have told her I am going to marry her and make her my baby mamma!" he grunted.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is an excellent way to drive away your one and only." He mocked. "Only you, my friend, only you." He said shaking his head.

Jake sighed. "What was I supposed to _do?_ She thought I had banged Carol" he explained.

Em chuckled "and to think the one time you _didn't_ bang your date."

"I'm leaving now. I have the night shift." A grumpy Jake grabbed some stuff and made his way out of the office.

"Hey, how about we double date?"

That stopped him in his track.

"She won't agree."

"We won't give her the option. Mia will tell her it's a blind date."

"Mia will have your hide for suggesting that." Jake arched his eyebrows at Em.

"I'll charm her into stitching it back." He shrugged.

Jake sighed "as much as I want to say yes, I feel this is something I have to do on my own. _I_ need to charm _her_ into saying yes."

Em nodded "good choice, bro. That's how Mia will know you are the right guy for her 'lil sister."

Jake nodded before moving out.

Easier said than done. He was going to try though. He knew creepy guy Mason was already after her. His blood boiled at the thought of him getting anywhere near his woman but at the moment the said woman was unwilling to get anywhere near him.

One chance, one chance and he would warm his way in. He knew she was barely resisting him. He felt it when she looked at him, the way her breath hitched, her eyes dilated and then became hooded, her lips…her sweet, soft luscious lips parted after she licked then with her little pink tongue, her throat muscles moving when she swallowed..god, how he wanted to _lick_ her, _kiss_ her, _bite_ her..make her yearn for him as he did for her.

Jake groaned after getting into the cruiser. His hard on making it impossible to get comfortable behind the wheel.

He needed in; _in_ her mind, _in_ her heart, _in_ her soul, _in_ her soft, lithe body.

* * *

Note: Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Hi again! AM glad each chapter is bringing new followers and likes :) Thanks to my two awesome reviewers: Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and cliffdiving101. You have great taste!;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Get ready."

Neo looked up to see Mia walking, scratch that, _storming_ past her room while barking out that order.

She sighed. There goes any hope of spending a nice quiet evening reading, listening to music and gorging on insane quantities of food.

Scratch _that._ She would only be thinking about gorgeous brown eyes, surrounded by even more beautiful and absolutely the most enticing eye lashes ever. Long, curled, thick.

Sigh.

Except for the curled part she might as well be thinking about his…ahem… _member._

But what did she know? Maybe it was curled or not really thick or even long for that matter but somehow she _knew_ it was. The confidence a man like him carried didn't come with a tiny dick. His foot size seemed pretty big so that should say something about his dick size, right?

Then she thought about how Grace's feet looked, loose wrinkly skin, moisturized way too much and thought about if that said anything about her..huh…more feminine parts.

She shook her head to rid it of all these awful, deranged thoughts.

"NEONA!"

She cringed as Mia made an appearance again carrying her make up bag, dressed already in a skinny jeans and top with a leather jacket to complete her outfit.

How she wished she could carry off leather jackets with the same aplomb she did.

She made anything look good and leather jackets..they looked like sin on her. Embry was a lucky guy but he was sweet as well so she liked him.

"Neo, come out of your day dreams and get the fuck off that bed NOW!"

"What crawled up your ass?" She grumbled.

" _Your_ sorry _ass_ attitude, that's what. You act as if your best friend died."

She flinched.

"Come on now, let's get you all dolled up."

Neo sat like a good girl while Mia chose her outfit and handed it to her. Narrowing her eyes into slits when she took a teeny tiny extra second to stand.

Neo disrobed right there. It was her room after all.

"My, my, at least my girl has good taste when it comes to lingerie." Mia nodded appreciatively at Neo's deep maroon, lacy, racy set.

The half coverage push up bra did wonderful things for her boobs. They were a nice size and shape. Aunty gravity was probably waiting until she reached her thirties to drag them down. Even then, she would pamper her girls with the right support system.

She knew Mia piled on the more sensible cotton sets in her drawers. She hated all things lacy.

"Who has a good taste in what?"

The girls screeched loud enough to be heard in the next town.

"Good God! Why the hell didn't you lock up?" A very, _very_ embarrassed Embry asked stumbling over his own legs to get out. Jacob would skin him alive for this!

"Why the hell did _you_ barge in? You know this is not my room?!" Mia pushed her finger into his chest while making him walk backwards and down the staircase.

"What happened? What's wrong?!"

Neo groaned. Her eyes widened as her door was once again pushed open.

Whatever Chief had planned to say it died on his lips which were parted and his eyes bugged as he took her in..no..wait..draaank her in. Yep, that's what he was doing. His eyes moving so slllllooowwwwlllyyy over her she felt it in her skin, to her bones.

"What's all this about? Is someone hurt?"

Neo face palmed and dragged her hand over her face when she heard her dad's voice.

Quickly she pushed a still awed Chief behind her door just as it was pushed open even though Mia was right behind their dad trying to get him to stop. But he had to come and make sure his precious was fine and dandy.

"Dad! PLEASE! I'm changing!" Neo feigned the shocked tone but only up to a thirty percent maybe.

"Then why did you scream?" He implored from outside the door she was trying to hold closed.

"I.. we.. saw a rat, the size of a cat!"

"What?"

"Yeah, dad, there was a rat. You know how much we hate those." Mia offered.

"Okay, then. You alright now, Neona?"

"Yes, daddy." She added extra sugar for him.

"Ok, sweetheart. I'll call pest control. Just please next time don't scream the house down. Have mercy on your old dad's ear drums, please." He said while walking away.

"Sure, dad."

"Phew! That was crazy." Neo slumped against her door. Her hands pulling her ponytail lose to let her hair fall around her.

The sharp intake of air alerted her to someone's presence. The said someone being the protagonist of her sex dreams. Oh yeah, they were in _that_ territory now.

Tentatively she lifted her eyes to find his fixed on her boobs, which were moving up and down, up and down. It was almost comical the way his eyes followed the movement but her breathing was going to near panting stage.

He was so so _so_ close. She could touch him without flexing her arm out.

His hand moved as if to touch her just because he couldn't help it. But then he stopped.

Oh God, he was so close..so fucking close!

"huh" was his intriguing conversation starter.

"Stay here until Dad leaves." Neo whispered as she moved to start getting dressed. She might as well, he saw the goods already.

She turned her back to him and pulled on the clothes Mia chose for her. Once done, she moved to her dresser to apply some foundation, mascara and a lip gloss before running a brush through her hair and being done with it.

"Let's go" she said while grabbing her purse and throwing in her phone and walking out without glancing at him.

If she did, she would be tempted to play out one of her dreams.

Jake could do nothing but _stare._

Skin…so much skin. Smooth, silky, soft, supple skin and a mole on her neck….argh..fucking kill him now. How he craved to run his tongue over it and bite. It would be delicious he would bet his balls on it.

He watched as she tortured him. Turning her back to him while pulling on her clothes. He was mesmerized by her back muscles moving in perfect harmony to get clothes on her.

Then her ass poked out when she bend over to pull her jeans up. Bent over… _ass_ in _air_ …fucking hell in this fucking cruel world!

He groaned internally and ran his hands over his face. Wanting to forget this scene but clutching it with everything and imprinting it in his brain. Yeah…that would get him off every time in his cold shower. Shit he could blow a load then if she just touched him…anywhere.

But she dressed and hurried with her make up before moving out and not glancing at him.

She didn't fool anybody though. He knew, could smell, _exactly_ why she didn't. One look and they wouldn't have made it out of there.

* * *

Thoughts please!


End file.
